Wretched Tower
by Grincourt
Summary: What would happen to the tower if a blood soaked maniac entered the tower ? Watch the newly created wretched egg, who was known as the last sin cause destruction within the tower
1. Bloody Beginnings

It was a scene of carnage. Buildings slowly fell apart, crashing loudly onto the ground. Blood and guts littered the ground. Countless bodies laid upon the blood soaked dirt, those who lived just screamed helplessly as they watched this tragedy unfold before them.

Looking down on this horrifying scene was a red figure which was floating mid air. Several moments passed as this unknown red figure lingered in the air, looking down on the scene of utter destruction and chaos with a crazed and satisfied grin on its face.

After staring at it's work, the red figure slowly floated downward towards a group of survivors it took note of. As the figure hovered above the group of survivors; who were all dressed in white coats which were covered in blood and dirt, the figure began to manically laugh in a childish tone which sent shivers down the spines of unidentified group.

As the group heard that spine shivering laugh, they each began to shiver uncontrollably with fear as the attempted to turn around and face the origin of their fears. Finally gaining enough courage to turn around, the group began to take in the features of the red figure.

The floating red figure was dressed in a red, hooded cape which covered its body completely. Slowly they looked upwards towards the red figures face and saw that they top half of it's face was obscured by a iron mask.

The only features on the figures face they could make out were blood red eyes which looked down upon them as if they were nothing but insects. Seeing those cold, heartless eyes made everyone fall to their knees with despair. But what really broke their spirits were the entertained grin the figure continuously held on its face.

As everyone kneeled to ground before this masked demon of destruction begging for their lives, one blonde woman, with freckles on her face stood up with a defiant, but frightened look on her face as she stared at the red figure before speaking. " W-Why are you doing all of this ? ", the blonde woman asked but her question was only answered with a laugh.

" Y-You damn monster ! You should've never been created ! " the woman spluttered out before reaching to pull a gun out of her coat.

However before she could pull her gun out, the red figure lifted it's right hand and pointed a long pale finger at the blonde woman. Within seconds, blood spurted from the finger and shot towards the woman's head, piercing her skull. " Insects, shouldn't talk to me ", said the red figure in slightly masculine voice.

As the woman's body fell towards the ground, a brown haired young man stood up and ran to catch her falling body while hysterically screaming.

" I suppose it's time to clear up all of this trash now ", the red man said after looking at the brown haired man for a few moments, as it began to float higher into the air.

As the masked figure moved upwards blood began to drip down from its body in copious amounts. Finally reaching a peak which overlooked the island, the red figure stopped and began to sadistically laugh before extending its arms. As the figures extended it's arms, it's blood began to crystallize and take the shape of a hexagonal tornado.

With a swipe of its arms, the blood whipped threw the air leveling the island. The red figure than began to twirl its body around sending shockwaves threw the air and creating several tornadoes which sped off in different directions destroying everything within their paths.

Finally halting his movements, the red man stood mid air panting while his blood dripped downwards. After a few moments the man opened his mouth and let out an echoing pained scream as his body ripped itself apart from the inside out. Suddenly , the red man fell from the sky towards the sea which had now enveloped the island.

With a loud splash, the red man hit the water and began to sink under the sea.

" I-I can't feel anything... I-I cannot allow my existence to be extinguished ! ", the red man thought as he slowly sunk into the deep dark waters.  
Suddenly, he felt something tap against his body.

The red man opened his to see what was touching his mangled body. What he saw sent a rush of various hateful memories and emotions through his mind. It was the young brown haired man who was smiling as he embraced the body of the woman he killed. Both of them drifted lifelessly deeper into the sea.

As the intertwined duo drifted from his sights, a crazed smile took over his face before beginning inwardly laugh.

" Ahahahaha ! How can such people be happier than ME ! Ahahahahahaha. I won't allow it ! "

As the red man screamed out from under the sea, water rushed into his mouth and quickly filled his lungs. All of a sudden, he saw a bright blue light come from the bottom of the sea. Within seconds his body was enveloped completely and with a flash he disappeared.

* * *

The red man snapped with a sharp gasp as he fought desperately to intake air. After a few seconds of panting and panicking, the red man regained composer and picked himself up off of the ground.

The red man proceeded to take in his surroundings, which consisted of a high stone circling and stone walls covered in carvings. None of the carvings made sense to him. Some were of beasts, a group of people, a man wearing a crown, other strange men, a masked person smiling, along with other strange things.

" Where the hell am I ? This certainly isn't the lab. ", the red man voiced out loud as he began to walk towards the carvings.

But before he could even get close, a flash of light came down from the ceiling. Quickly snapping his head upwards, the red man saw a humanoid rabbit thing ?

_" The hell is that ? "_

Slowly the creature floated down and tapped its feet onto the ground, landing a few feet away from the red man. The red man stood still with his hands next to his sides as he studied this weird creature. He was extremely perplexed, he'd never seen anything like that before in his life.

He became even more confused as the rabbit thing began speaking to him.

" Why hello there. I'm quite lucky today, it's been such a long time since someone visited me. "

" Well of coarse you haven't had any visitors. No one wants to visit a weirdo who dresses up like a rabbit." , said the red man after he decided that it wasn't possible for a rabbit to look like that.

The rabbit thing ignored the red man's comment and began to approach the red man, before giving a curt bow. " My name is Headon, Guardian of the tower. May I know your name dear irregular ? "

_Flashback_

" Your name ? It means light and joy "

" Wow ! That's so cool ! "

The chestnut haired man just smiled kindly before speaking again. " Would you like to know why I named you that ? "

Seeing the white haired child nod his head in excitement caused the chestnut haired man to chuckle lightly before saying, " I named you that because I'm sure that some day you will become a light that will show everyone to their own joy. "

" That's so awesome ! I promise I'll do my best to make everyone happy ! "

The brown haired man hugged the white haired child before walking towards the door of the room, while saying, " Goodnight Oron "

* * *

_" It was all a lie "_

" I have no name. But you can call me the wretched egg. Now tell me, where am I "

Headon just hummed at the response before saying, " I think I'll call you , sounds tastier that way... We'll , you're on the first floor of the tower "

" What do you mean tower ? Are you blind ? Surely this is just a cave "

Hearing the response, Headon just chuckled lightly before responding. " Dear child, the tower is magical place where many places can exist. It doesn't just consist of my humble abode "

" Well how do I get out of here "

" To do that you must climb, and to climb you must pass every test. "

Suddenly a golden staff with blue orbs in the end of the staff appeared in Headon's hand, and with simple movement of the staff caused a wall to lift up showing an area which held a large creature in the middle of it.

* * *

**_Middle Area_**

" Princess ! Where are you going ? The palace is the other way. "

" Hehe Evan we're going to a place way more fun than Evankhell's floor ! "

" Unni what do you mean ? "

" Lady Yuri, just what are you trying to accomplish by going to the first floor "

" Hyung-nim, maybe we're going to have around of war with Headon-nim ! "

" You crazy Kurudan ? "

" Shut it you two. An irregular has come into the tower ! He's on the first floor "  
" What !? That's huge news ! "

" Of coarse it's huge news . And we're going to watch it ! "

" Nooooo ! Why would you want to watch that? Besides don't we have to return the Green April ?

" Obviously because it's fun ! "  
" No, its not fun. It dangerous "

" Uhahaha Evan's scared "

" Besides what if we get caught by Headon-nim ? "

" It's fine, it's fine "

" Yuri-nunim, you sure know how to keep things interesting. "

" You sure are right about that strawberry "


	2. First Blood

Oron just stared at Headon thoughtfully from under his mask before speaking out ," Test ? "

Headon only nodded his head before continuing, " Yes, to go up on each floor you must pass a test. "

The wretched egg just hummed at the response before gaining a creepy smirk on his face.

" ... It seems that you're assuming that I want to go up. Who knows ? Maybe I want to stay here with you forever. Perhaps you can be my daddy. "

With a chill being sent down his spine, Headon quickly considered just throwing this weirdo irregular out of his floor. Seeing the look on Headon's caused the wretched egg to burst out in childish laughter.

However, he wasn't the only one who was amused by Headon's reaction. Above them was a woman who was deeply entertained by what just transpired, as was several of the individuals who accompanied her.

* * *

" Bahahaha ! Did you hear that Evan ? He just totally owned Headon. "

The short man next to the tall woman just blinked incredulously. _" __Is he **crazy**? "_

" So Evan, what do you think of him ? ", the dark haired woman asked . Evan just stared down at the irregular for a few moments before speaking. " Well he looks strong, and there's an aura of powerhanging around him. "

Soon a man with silver blue hair just stepped forward and began to address his companions. " Heh, we'll I suppose this should be expected of an irregular "

Several of his companions just nodded in agreement until Yuri broke the current silence

" Hmmm I wonder if he can shoot beam from between his legs like Urek "

" Yuri-Nunim, I didn't know Urek could do things like that ! I'll have to ask him so show me sometime ", said a large dark skinned man. Evan just jumped up and slapped the large man in the back if the head, " Urek doesn't have that kind if bullshit ability ! Something might be there, but it's not a beam. "

_" But...That guy... What is he ? The way shinsoo moves around him... It's like it's trying to seep into his body on its own accord... He's dangerous... Really dangerous " _

Yuri just hummed in thought before a smile graced her face, " Well whatever, I just can't wait to see what this newcomer can do "

* * *

Headon just coughed awkwardly before addressing the strange irregular. " Well not that I wouldn't enjoy your company... But I certainly think that you should go up. "

" Haha. Well It's not like I have anything else better to do, and this ' home ' of yours does seem rather dull... So let's do it ! "

" Very well. But first take this ", Headon extended his hand, propositioning the irregular to take a spherical object. " This is a pocket, not everyone within the tower will be able to understand you like I do. The pocket will translate your words and in time you will learn its various functions "

With a touch of the pocket, a light flashed out from the pocket causing a weird sensation to move through the wretched egg's body. " To make the pocket invisible, just say ' invisible mode' and to make it appear again just say the opposite"

The Wretched Egg just stared at the pocket before doing as instructed, " Invisible mode. ", the wretched egg just watched with amazement as the pocket seemingly disappeared.

" Good. Now let's begin the test. ", Headon then gestured towards the large tank that housed a huge fish like creature before speaking again. " Inside of the tank is a balloon, to pass the test you must enter the tank, bypass the steel eel and pop the balloon... But since I'm so generous, I'll add another way to pass the test. If you can defeat the guardian of the balloon, I'll allow you to go up. "

" Hmm doesn't sound to difficult... ", the wretched egg said as he began to casually walk towards the area which held the steel eel.

Headon just chuckled, bowing deeply as the irregular walked past him. "And alas, I sincerely welcome you to this tower child. May the odds be ever in your favor." said Headon in a playful, but sincere manner. He then floated away from the cage and sat on a make-shift seat of his own staff, his grey eyes staring down taking in the sight of the battle which would soon commence.

Finally making it into the tank, the wretched egg just stayed on the edge of the area standing still as he stared up at the steel eel with his usual grin on his face. " Wow... You're even bigger up close... No matter, your size will be the cause of your defeat you stupid fish "

Suddenly the steel eel lunged forward with its mouth spread open, ready to swallow the wretched egg whole.

With a snap of its mouth, the white steel eel swallowed the wretched egg whole.

" Oh my... Perhaps I should have told him that the steel eel would be quite hungry this time of year ", said Headon

* * *

" What ! It freaking ate him like he was a snack ! Come on Evan, we've got to do something."

" W-Wait princess ! We can't go down there. "

" What do you mean we can't go down there ? He just got swallowed like he was a short cake ! "

Just as Yuri was about to jump down, the steel eel let out a loud, pain filled roar as the wretched egg flew from the inside of the eel's body along with its innards. With a loud crash, the steel eel sunk into the ground.

" W-What did he do ? ", Evan stuttered.

" Heh, I wasn't even worried for a moment " , Yuri proudly stated.

For a moment everyone within he group except Yuri had the same thought, " Yeah right ".

As the commotion died down, everyone within the group just stared down curiously at the new irregular.

* * *

" Haha that was fun ! I don't think anything ever tried to eat me before " The wretched egg exclaimed happily as he stared down at the steel eel. Suddenly a blue light began to enveloped his body, immediately he snapped is head upward towards Headon.

" My oh my, no need to make faces at me. I'm not going to hurt you. Just keeping my side of the bargain... I hope you enjoy your journey dear irregular " , Headon said, bowing his head slightly.

The Wretched Egg quickly regained his usual smile before saluting Headon and yelling out, " Don't worry Dad ! I'll be back to visit you ! "

After quietly grumbling something, Headon gracefully lifted his staff and with a flash the Irregular was gone.

" Phew, he's gone " Headon said as he tilted his head up thoughtfully. _" It seems like the tower will become hectic again soon "_

* * *

" Heh, he'll be back to see Headon huh ? He's an interesting one... " Yuri said as she thought about how the new irregular will effect the tower.

" Lady Yuri, I think it's time to return. We need to turn the Green April in. "

" Yeah yeah yeah, let's go back.", Swiftly Yuri turned around to face the other members of her group before continuing." You guys make sure to tell Urek about this. He'll surely want to know about this "

Everyone just nodded their heads before sending the deceased steel eel another curious look before departing.

* * *

**_Flashback _**

" How is he ? "

" Oron ? " asked a brown haired man as he looked towards a blonde woman.

The blonde woman chucked lightly as she stepped further within the lab before responding, " I see you've given that monster a name. "

Suddenly the brown haired man jumped up from his seat furiously before addressing the blonde woman.

" Rachel ! That isn't funny, so don't call him that. He has a proper name ! ", Rachel just rolled her eyes at the response before she looked down at a pod holding a small white haired child with a grin covering her face.

" Whatever you say Bamm. That kid will always be a monster. That's what the wretched egg is, and always will be. A monster. "

Bamm just looked down sadly at the pod, deciding not to reply.

_" He's not like that "_

* * *

The ground was cool under the wretched eggs body, as he slowly stirred to consciousness he kept his eyes closed enjoying the peace and quietness of his current location until a loud voice boomed throughout his surroundings.

_**" Check 1, Check 2 ! " **_

_**" Heya kiddies and welcome to the second floor of the tower, Evankhell's hell ! Now that you've received your welcome, how about we begin your test. Currently there are 400 regulars in this district. Whoever survives for the next 30 minutes pass. Good luck ! "**_

Hearing what was said, the wretched egg immediately guessed that a death match would soon begin. His suspicions were soon confirmed when he heard various screams and what sounded like gun fire in the distance. Despite the rising smell of blood and fear within the area, the wretched egg continued to lay upon the ground as if he was in the comfort of his own home until a deep, husky voice interrupted him.

" Well well well, look what we got here boys. Seems like this masked freak is taking a nice nap."

The Wretched Egg groggily opened his eyes to see that he was laying in a field of tall brownish grass and was surrounded by several large men.

" Fufu, looks like sleeping beauty is up ", the wretched egg continued to lay on the ground ignoring his current situation as he stared up at the bright blue sky. _" It's so beautiful "_

Suddenly the wretched egg found a large axe imbedded within his abdomen splitting him in two. " Heh. One more down", said one of the large men as he pulled his axe up, hoisting it back onto his back.

The group of men just chuckled in unity as they slowly walked away looking for more victims. Unknown to them, the wretched egg had already healed himself and was currently floating above them with an insane smile covering his face

_Hehe ! Looks like someone wants to play with me_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Sooo it took awhile to make this chapter because my original second chapter was deleted somehow so I had to rewrite this... and it ended up shorter than the original. Sorry about that. Ill be sure to make the next one longer.

Now onto the actual chapter... A wild Rachel and Baam appeared haha. I decided that they will not be in the tower because I wanted to see how the characters we know and love would develop without their influence. But we will see them as Oron's Past unravels.

Also, I'll be writing in other characters POV later on. So the main Character will be the wretched egg but the will also see the lives of other regulars and possibly rankers. It'll include OC's and TOG originals.

I'd also like to thank my first two followers. You guys are awesome.


End file.
